Changing Destiny
by ChrisXX Wolf
Summary: Merida's time has come to pick a suitor, but when it turns out there is another clan and they want to fight for the throne everything goes wrong especially when the man they capture seems to look right into Merida's soul. What will be Merida's destiny now? And will she be able to change it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****^_^ I am new here and this is the first time and first story so please go easy on the comments. I have three type of ideas for Brave so I'll see how this one goes. Anyways enjoy.**

Merida groaned as she stared outside her window. It had been four years since her fate had changed well changed her mom and three brothers into bears. Her mom had been patient with her, but now she was twenty years old. She had tried every year to avoid the marriage, but not this year. Her mother had seen through her fake illness and didn't buy her speech about independence anymore. During those four years a lot had changed. Her three brothers-Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They were now thirteen years old. Harris had taken a liking to swords like Hubert. They were now easy to tell apart then before. Harris had a nice hair cut while Hubert had very short curls and Hamish had it long and in a ponytail. Each had their own personality-Harris was like any average boy, Hubert was a bit of a shy boy, and Hamish was interested in girls then any of the other two besides his weapon the club.

"Merida! The clans have arrived get ready!" yelled her mother. "Yes Mom!" she yelled back grabbing her bow and arrows letting her long curls go down to her waist before heading out. The clans had been coming for months to have secret meetings with her father. Whispers had gone around, but they had stayed controlled and away from her besides this was best for her to get closer to the princes. They had also grownup well and strong. Their personalities were the same well besides MacGuffin he had learn to talk more clearly.

"Late again princess?" Merida turned around to see Young Macintosh. "What about you?" she asked "I can be late not you though" he smirked. I scowled at him as he strides away following behind him. "Merida you're late again" "I know that Dingwall" she said growing annoyed. Merida sat down with all three of them. MacGuffin was silent most of the time, but still she kinda wanted to know him better then the rest. "So have you decided on who your going to marry yet princess?" asked Macintosh. "My answer is the same-none of you!" "Yeah she said none of you!" shouted Hubert popping out from under the table. "Besides don't you have other girls to bother?" Harris popped out as well "You could chose another girl or many girls" Hamish said popping out last. "Any girl I want would be great, but I have special qualifications" explained Macintosh. "She is only one of many intelligent women I know" said Dingwall. "She's u-unique" said MacGuffin. Merida sighed letting the boys handle this for her and tuned out as she thought about each boy. They had all grown taller and stronger meeting the expectation of the next heir. What seemed like forever was broken by the sound of the horns. They each got up and headed to the royal court room to see all the clans together as well as her mother. The solders brought in a person wearing a black hood. "We got him" they said taking his hood off. The man was about a year older then her it seemed with dark black hair and green eyes. His hair was long and his face was painted with red strikes on his cheeks and across his forehead. "Who is he?" she whispered. Queen Elinor stood beside her "That is the prince of a clan, a clan that was discovered and is now our enemy." She explained. Merida couldn't believe what she had heard. A enemy? A secret clan? She couldn't look away not even when he turned around and looked right into her eyes. His eyes were piercing her and she wasn't scared. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**So guys I got good feedback and I'm very happy about it. This is the second chapter please enjoy.**__**㇨5㇨9㇩5^o^**_

"I don't understand why I can't stay and listen in on the meeting" Merida complained. "Because it is a private matter and that man is dangerous to you if not all" Queen Elinor said. All the important men even the young lords were in the meeting. The queen, Merida, and the boys were all in the kitchen waiting. "How long have they known there was another clan?" Harris asked. "About five months. They saw someone with weird marks in the north. They followed them and found a clan" Elinor explained. "How do we know their enemy?" asked Hubert. "Your father says that's something only the clan leaders know about". Merida was deep in thought about the whole situation. The man looked about a year or so older then her and when they had looked right into each other eyes she knew he would be a hard enemy to beat. He would be someone who wasn't innocent, but that wasn't what had bothered her. The thing that bothered her is that she felt like she understood him and sensed something else in his eyes.

After what seemed forever her father came into the kitchen. "We are holding him here captured until we hear anything from his clans" he said. "What about Merida's Choosing?" asked Elinor? "I understand love, but this is something we cannot stop". Queen Elinor saw the look in his face and nodded. "No one is allowed down to the dungeon to see him is that understood?" Everyone knew he was serious and everyone agreed.

After wasting the time away helping her mother try to make the dungeon livable and doing her princess lessons she was sent to bed after dinner expecting her to go to bed, but instead she slept down into the dungeon to see their prisoner. She held her torch close to her and looked into the cell. There he was-his paint was washed off his face and his hair had been cut short so it went a bit past his ears. He still wore his clothes. He looked over at her and sat up. "You're the girl touched by the wisps aren't you?" he asked. His voice was a bit rough, but not as rough as to be a grown man. "Aye. Who are you?" she asked. He smirked seeming to enjoy the fact she didn't know his name. "My name is KinCaid . Prince of my clan" he declared himself. "I see you're a cocky man bastard aren't you?" She asked smirking now. "Oh you have no idea how cocky I can be". "Why are you after my clan?" she asked now serious. "It isn't your clan now is it?" he asked grabbing onto the bars. "It will be one day and I don't want you to destroy it now why are you after my kingdom?" she asked once again face close to the bars. He stayed quiet before answering "Because we never asked for your father to be king and we hear things none of you can hear. We deserve to rule all of the clans and we will" he said his voice growing more colder. Merida was very close now and through her teeth said "Not while I am here". Merida left trying to shake the shiver she felt through her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida could feel the tension in the next couple of days as the prisoner only stayed there and waited smiling and smirking to himself. She had guessed that whatever he told her was only for her and no one else. She had been thinking over that for what seemed eternity. She had everything in order. If there was going to be a attack she would be there in the front line defending her clan. She went down that morning to see the solders tired from begin up all night. When she entered the kitchen she saw she was not alone all the other young lords were there as well. "Well if it isn't the princess so early in the morning isn't that a first" said young Macintosh though he's usual playful teasing tome was gone. She sat down next to young Dingwall looking between them all. They all seemed tired and had some kind of bruise on their body.

"You know I never expected to be fighting in a war so early" Young Dingwall said. That made everything go quiet. "We aren't in a warsh yet" said Young MacGuffin. Merida wanted to agree, but it seemed like they were already at war. The young lords were handling tough and long sessions of training in order to get ready and all because of one man. One threat. One discovery. "But hey if we win or even if one of us solve the problem we get more trust and power and maybe we can impress you princess" joked Macintosh. For a few moments everyone was arguing and smiling joking around the tension gone from the room. The next the young lords were called for another session to train. Merida was left to train by herself with her arrows in her new upgraded forest training sessions.

When night fell the tension grew even more than before. Attacking at night was the best strategy, but the worst nightmare for anyone. They would be hidden in the shadows and could attack from any side. Merida looked down the stairway going to the dungeon and stepped down it. It had been five days since she had last talked to the prisoner. "Couldn't stay away now could you princess?" he was sitting and looking at her. "Are you doing this on purpose?" she asked. "I didn't plan to. I never expected the words I told your father to have such an effect my father told me to repeat exactly what he said" he explained. For once she saw he was being honest. "So you aren't the leader". She asked. "I'm almost there my father is almost dying" he said. She couldn't be live how calm he said it. "Don't you care?" she asked. He only sighed faintly "We aren't allowed to care" he said. Merida saw it then the sadness in his eyes and for a brief moment wanted to say something to make that look away. "Merida!" She looked and saw her father there. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled. He was angry… and scared. "Nothing I was just-" she was cut off "No excuses! He's a dangerous man Merida" he said. Merida looked at him and finally asked "What did he tell you?" He was silent for a few moments and when he finally opened his mouth a solider came running in and said the final judgment words "We are under attack".


	4. Chapter 4

"It has begun". Those were the words he had said before her father had ordered the solider to take her to her room no matter how much she protested. Merida now sat on her bed locked away, her room windows barred shut. She needed to get out and fast. She grabbed the extra arrows she had under her beds and grabbed her bow. They knew she would try to escape that's why they took her arrows away, but she always had a backup plan. Merida started to take the things away from the door but saw they had put bars on the window as well. She looked through the things that were in the trunks they had barred the door with and found nothing. Maybe this was something she wasn't supposed to be a part of. Then the glow came, the blue glow that she knew so well. She turned to see it right in front of the door. She smiled standing up and went to the door and placed her hand on the door knob as the wisp disappeared. She took a breath before turning the door and watching it pry open. She stepped out and saw the wisps leading right into the battle field outside and followed.

Merida saw why she had been locked away. The air was dark and smelled like acid. There were people all over the floor. Blood seeping into the grass. She heard the battle cries and the screams and for one moment she wanted to go back inside. She then saw it again the wisps going deeper into the battle. No one else could see it but her because it was her fate being shone. Merida shook her head and went back to remembering who she was and that she was one day going to be the leader of this kingdom. She strides forward her bow already ready with a arrow. Every person who came to attack was hit by her bow and using the fire on the torches she had to use fire arrows. "Princess!" Merida saw the man who was behind her fall as young Macintosh stood there. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled. One by one the other young lords came. They all questioned her "This is my home and I will fight as well!" she yelled. They all knew they couldn't change her mind. "Then lets fight for our families" said MacGuffin. Merida smiled before seeing the wisps again and ran towards them ignoring the calls from the young lords. She would apologize later. The wisps finally stopped right in front of the last person she expected to see. They must have rescued him from the dungeon. He was smirking at her and she was a bit scared because she had never seen s look like that during a battle and it was terrifying. Then it happened, a type of explosion of flames and everything was turning black. Her last image was her dad running toward her and a man putting a sword through him. Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Do you think she's going to be alright?" _Hmm… _"They hit pretty hard on the noggin" _

Merida slowly opened her eyes and saw a small stream of light pouring in. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had been hit. She slowly sat up her focus coming to as she saw a old woman and another girl younger then her scolding a older man. Where was she? "Excuse me…where am I?" she asked them looking around. The room was made out of black stone with one window and a wooden door. She was laying on top of a bed which clearly wasn't her own. That was when she remembered what happened. The attack….the assault….the blood….the screams…KinCaid. "This is where your being held hostage". Merida looked over to the older man. He looked to be about ten years older then her with black hair and a long black beard. "Hostage?" she asked and quickly looked around for any type of weapon. "If your looking for a weapon we confesicated all of your weapons already." Merida glared at the man "What do you want from me?" she asked. "We want nothing from you. We only want your kingdom nothing else" he said not even phased by her glaring. "Enough now please get out so we can clean her for dinner tonight" said the old woman. The man didn't argue. "Make sure she's nice and clean" he said before leaving.

"Dinner? What Dinner?" Merida asked looking at the older woman. "There is a dinner to celebrate winning the battle" she explained. Then had her kingdom fallen…her family…. The older woman saw right through her and said "They have won the battle not the war" she said silently. "Who are you?" she asked her. "I am the healer of this clan. My name is Alickina and this is my granddaughter Ainslie. The man that just left is Bhaltair". I looked at the young girl. Her hair was brown and in a braid while her eyes were blue as the sky. "Now then lets get you dressed for dinner now shall we?" she said smiling. She was old…she had wrinkles and gray strands of hair with only few wisps of black ahir left. "I'm not going to a dinner of a clan that hurt my kingdom". "Princess…..the dinner will hold information about your family" said Ainslie. Merida pondered about this before agreeing. They bathed her and dressed her in a dress that was flowy on the bottom and tight on the top. When night fell they took her to a huge dining hall. There sitting right in thr middle was a man with long very dark hair and strikes of white. His beard was loose and scruffy like he had fluffed it from thinking too much. Next to him were two women both beautiful with brown hair. One held green eyes and the other brown. Next to them were men. Two with the women with brown eyes and one who she recognized as KinCaid with the green eyes other two were a couple years older then her and they resembled their mother in appearance.

"Sit" said the king. Merida sat away from all of them on the chair on the other side. "So you are princess Merida you look just _like_ your father" he said with a tone that made her want to hit him. "Are you more like your mother or father?" he asked her. "I am both like my mother and father" she said proudly with head held high. "KinCaid has told me how you locked him away in a dungeon" he said looking over at him "We should have done the same to you, but we do have some manners and we are no barbains like your clan so we gave you a room and a bed and we are treating you like so until your family decides to hand over the kingdom." He looked back at her. "I rather stay here forever then let you take my kingdom" she said through her teeth. " _Your _Kingdom? I think your wrong. That kingdom is ours from the start" he drank his wine before speaking again "Princess I am only trying to show you most courtesy then I show my whole kingdom". "KinCaid told me your not allowed to care. Why?" she asked. At moment he turned to him "We shouldn't share our beliefs. Tongith you will take a beating and be sent to the dungeon." He proclaimed. "Wait! This is your son! Not a criminal!" Merida said standing up. "I see….you have grown affection for my son" "I h-" before she could argue in came a messenger. "What is it message boy?" the king asked. "It's King Angus sir. He's as good as dead".


	6. Chapter 6

"_He's as good as dead" _Merida's skin had gone ice cold, but she still could feel her heart beating hard in fear. She hadn't felt that emotion for a while now. It always made her feel weak and she hated that feeling. The messenger had to be lying. That was the only explanation. "If he's as good as dead as you say then it should be easy to take over the kingdom" the king said smirking. Merida glared at him "Then your weak". "So your not crying like I wanted why? And weak lass? I have won" Merida shook her head "You haven't won the war and I'll make sure you don't" she said her hands starting to get their warmth back. "Your amusing to me, but tell me lass how do you expect to escape?" he asked her. "I know I will" she said bravely, but inside she was trying to convince herself as well. "Then let's make this more amusing. You can walk around my land and try to escape" he said smiling. "I take your challenge" she said and looked over to KinCaid to see him staring at her. "Now then sit" the king said continuing to eat. "I lost my appetite" she said and walked back to her room in order to devise a plan.

Merida knew she should have ate. Her stomach was growling. Soon she had started to explore the castle looking for the kitchen. After a while though she couldn't find the kitchen. "Are you lost?" Merida jumped to see KinCaid. "N-No! Of course not!" Her stomach choice the wrong time to growl at that moment. "Ah I see then come on" he said. Merida followed him surprised that he hadn't smirked or grin due to her stomach growling. "Are you sick?" she asked. "No I'm not. I'm just shocked mostly" he confessed. "About what?" she asked "You. You actually stood up to my father and didn't even seem scared" he told her and walked her into a kitchen. "Sit down there" he ordered her lightly. She sat down at a small table as he survived her lamb meat and other things. (sorry for lack of knowledge). She ate happy to just have food. "So your not going to give up are you?" he asked her. "I will never stop. Any tips though?" she asked stuffing her mouth. "Stay away from my brothers and my dad's mistress." He warned her. "Good to know. Still they can't be as bad as you" she said. "Everyone here is bad. If you're not then you won't survive unless some kind of special privileged" he informed her. Merida nodded storing away all the information he had just said. "Well then since your done eating you should go explore, but don't try to leave so quickly" he said getting up and going to the door. "That's my goal" she argued. "Then where would the fun be in that?" he said smirking and leaving.

Merida had gone out and saw the village. It seemed like high testorne and musk. The scent of cakes or fresh laundry out to dry was barely even able to be in the air. She was being stared at by everyone. They were sizing her up she could feel it. She didn't like it. She went back to the castle more earlier then she thought she would. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This was unknown territory. She even knew the young lords land beside her own, but this was her enemies land and nothing she hoped she would get to know too much. There was also the other matter of her dad being dead. She knew her people were trying to be strong. Merida was starting to get tired. She hated to admit it but she needed to stay another night. She fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I'm so freaking stressed. I also got sick and I am not feeling so good even now I feel like I'm going to die. Hopefully not. While I write this I'm writing another story not related to this. Just to get it out there. I thank you all for the feedback guys I love them! Don't be afraid to be expressive thanks!^3^**

Merida was more welcomed in the village then before. The few women there were happy to see her going out and about. There was still no news of her family. During her time in the castle she had learned more about KinCaid's brothers. Edward and Arthur always seemed to woo the young ladies and they seemed to think highly of themselves. She had the chance to actually talk to them unfortunately. "your hair is a huge nest that's for sure" said Arthur grabbing one of her curls in his fingers. "Stop touching my hair!" she yelled moving away from him. "Feisty I think that quality in woman is respectful, but they should learn their place." Edward had a look in his eyes that she wanted nothing to do with. Men were something her mom warned her about. After the second time of the young lords coming to visit her mom had talked to her. That was the first time she saw her mother nervous and a glance of sadness going through her eyes

"_I can be my own person! I don't need a man!" Merida was done with this talk, but her mom had wanted to talk more seriously. "Merida when you are older you would have children and a man hopefully a man that will treat you right. Merida not all men are there for you….they are there for your kingdom, your power, your control, your….virtue" Merida wasn't mad anymore instead you let her mom hug her and started to see something else her mom wanted her to know. That advice would always be there._

"I may be a woman, but I know that my place is being queen and not having a man put me in my place!" she spat at him and walked away. She wanted to make sure they didn't see her shaking. Both their eyes had become worse than the first time they had talked to her. "Hey" Merida jumped slightly before seeing it was KinCaid. "Come in their watching" he said. Merida didn't like the idea, but if they chased after her then what? Merida went into his room and heard him close the door behind him. "How long do I have to stay in here?" she asked him. "Just a couple minutes so any plans?" he asked looking at her. "Even if I had any I wouldn't tell you" she said. "Your waiting for news of your kingdom. I am able to provide it" he said. Merida knew there was a catch. "what do you want from me?" she asked. "Something that would illegal and mostly cause me to be tormented and killed. I want the future queen's blessed kiss" he said smirking. "Are you daft! I am not kissing a idiot!" she yelled shocked. "Then no news" he said yawning. "My brothers should be gone you can leave now". Merida went to the door and stopped. "A kiss right?" she asked. "Yes, on the mouth of course" Merida took a deep breath and went over to him. Merida leaned into him their breaths already close…..

**To be continued…..**


End file.
